The goal of this implementation science R34 is to develop an implementation intervention to increase evidence-based patient-provider communication strategies using a Motivational Interviewing (MI) framework, and pilot all evaluation procedures included measurement and the development of a statistical analysis plan. MI is an evidence-based intervention for improving patient-provider relationships and promoting behavior change, and is one of the only interventions to produce change across multiple behaviors in youth with HIV. MI is already embedded in the clinical guidelines for HIV care and HIV risk reduction. However, the inconsistent implementation of clinical guidelines is a constant concern. Fidelity of implementation refers to the degree to which staff members actually implement programs as intended by the developer, or how faithful they are to specification of the evidence-based practice. Several studies suggest that delivering MI with high fidelity can be difficult for many practitioners, but practitioners benefit from carefully designed, multicomponent interventions to help them understand and use evidence-based practices. These implementation interventions consist of a strategy or set of strategies to increase implementation of evidence-based practice. Thus, the primary goal of this proposal is to develop and pilot test a multi-level implementation intervention to increase MI fidelity and improve patient-provider communication in adolescent HIV care settings within the Adolescent Trials Network for HIV/AIDS (ATN). Leading the way in implementation science in health care is the VA's Quality Enhancement Research Initiative (QUERI), created to link research activities to clinical services in real time to promote the rapid uptake of best clinical practices and improvement in patient outcomes. Utilizing the QUERI model of implementation intervention development, this proposal will prepare for a full-scale implementation intervention trial with the following aims: 1) To develop a method of measuring MI fidelity to ensure methodological rigor, acceptability and feasibility of administration, and clinical usefulness (Phase 1). We will compare ratings of 200 recordings of full patient-provider interactions with ratings of thin slices (recordng 1 minute every 5 minutes); 2) To conduct evidence-based tailoring of MI training for adolescent HIV care settings (Phase 2a). We will code and utilize sequential analysis of the 200 recordings to identify those specific provider communication behaviors that predict subsequent youth motivational statements; 3) To collaboratively develop the implementation intervention with clinic teams from at least 10 different adolescent HIV clinics (Phase 2b). We will conduct a formative evaluation to provide local diagnostic data regarding barriers and facilitators to adoption and create development panels - local development teams made up of clinicians and administrators from the site, and study staff to address barriers and facilitators from formative evaluation and draft locally-customized clinical care and multi-level implementation strategies with initial sustainability plans; 4) To pilot test the implementation intervention and process/outcome evaluation protocols at two sites (Phase 3) to prepare for a full-scale implementation trial.